


Please listen to me

by franthehorsegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney References, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need some roceit in my life, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, this is for my muilshipper heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: Written using the prompt "would you just listen to me for two seconds". the aftermath of putting others first. Janus goes to apologize for what he said.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Please listen to me

“Would you just listen to me for two seconds Roman, please”, Janus begged. After he snapped back at Roman he hasn’t stopped feeling guilty about it. He had never meant to cause any harm to anyone, least of all Roman.

Roman paused walking away from Janus, waiting t hear what he was going to say next. “Roman, I’m so sorry for what I did,” Janis said while holding back tears that were collecting in his eyes, “I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt Patton. It all just spiraled out of control. And I had to get my point across.” Janus stopped his speaking to try and slow down his breathing to a somewhat steady pace. As this was happening Roman had turned around to look directly at Janus. It didn’t take Roman at all to notice that Janus was crying. Not even Janus could fake being that upset. Especially with the red puffy eyes or with that expression that he was wearing. Roman could only describe it as a broken window with a 100 different shards of glass. The image was reinforced in Roman’s head by the way that the tears have made the scales on Janus’ face stand out more.

Janus was about to continue his explanation of his actions, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t speak. His throat had suddenly run day and scratchy as he tried to swallow. Which, considering what happened next wasn’t very much like self-preservation.

“Oh, oh dear”, was the last normal thought that had run its way thought Janus’ head. His breathing sped up, his eyes flicked about the corridor to find something. Janus’ eyes locked onto Roman’s.

Roman could tell that something was wrong. He had spent to much time with the anxious side to know when something was not right. slowly Roman walked back to the way that he came and towards Janus giving him time to react to Roman’s approach.

Roman locked eyes with Janus’, and a small broken, strangled cry managed to brake its way free from the confines of Janus’ throat. That was all it took for Roman to put together the puzzle pieces of what was wrong with Janus. Roman had spent too many evenings helping Patton calm down Virgil from a panic attack. And Janus was deftly having one of them at the moment.

“It’s ok Janus,” Roman said trying to comfort him. There was a reason that it was mainly Patton that helped Virgil with these. Roman could barely stop himself from getting stressed nevermind someone else.

At this time Janus was struggling to stay standing upright, his vision was blurred by the wet tears that still clung to his face. His hearing wasn’t much better but somehow a faint sound broke its way though so that Janus here it. “Let’s sit down. It will be ok.” Who was Janus to try and argue with the sound, he would just lose anyway. Slowly with his back agents the wall, Janus managed to get down without falling over. Sitting back agent the wall as to steady himself. Janus’ eyes just staired forward not focusing on anything that was happening. Roman quietly joined him on the floor, thinking about what he needs to do next. There was no way that he could leave him. Not even a minute to find someone who could help. It didn’t feel right if he did. They only way that someone could help way if they stumbled upon them in the hall. Unforacnitly this way not going to happen. ‘Think, Roman, think. There’s got to be something that you can remember. There has to be. Oh that’s right Patton does that breathing exercise to help Virgil.’

Roman didn’t if it would be ok to tap out the counts on Janus’ arm or not, so it would better safe and not sorry by making him worse. “De-um, Janus try and focus on the sound of my voice. We are going to slow down your breathing. Try and take in a breath for 4.”

Janus could just about heard what Roman had said but didn’t know where the sound had come from, what could he lose if he did listen to it. It might even mean that Remus had found him and was helping him once again though one of them. Remus always found Janus whenever he had one of these. Sucking in a deep breath to the sound of Roman counting. “That’s great, now try and hold for 8, ok.” This time Janus only got to the count of 4 before he violently started coaching. “It’s ok. It’s ok. Let’s keep trying.”

Taking in another breath to the count of 4, Janus’ thoughts and panic was barley started to slow down but slow down nonetheless. “Hold for 8 if you can,” Roman said trying to help. ‘I hope this is working’ thought Roman.

“That’s it Janus, you’re doing great. Keep going.” Janus slowly took in another breath to the count of 4 and repeated the sequence. After a few minutes of this Jauns managed to realize that he was in fact not in his room, never mind being by himself. Looking up he stared directly into the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to a certain red creative side. ‘Why do his eyes look so pretty’, thought Janus as he diverted his gaze to the cream coloured floor. Both in an effort to hide his embarrassment and the blush that was rapidly spreading across his face. ‘How could I be so dumb. Now he will never let me forget about this from happening.’

“Are you ok Janus?”,Roman asked sitting on the floor next to Janus, staring at the wall on the other side of the hallway. ‘I forgot how soft the carpet was’ thought Roman as he waited for Janus’ response.

Janus bared his face into his yellow gloved hands. “I will take that as a no then,” Roman responded. Not knowing what to say next.

Taking a few breaths to steady his voice, Janus replied “Yes Roman. I’m perfectly fine.” before trying to stand up to leave but unfortunately for Janus, well unfortunately was what he thought. In the long run it was going to help their relationship that he didn’t have the strength or the energy to stand up by himself.

“You do know that this time I can tell that you are lying Janus. I’ve just seen you have a panic attack, and don’t you dare try to deny it. I’ve hung around with Virgil for long enough to tell what a panic attack is and what overly anxious is.” Roman snapped at Janus. Instantly regretting the words that he just spoke. ‘Janus just had a panic attack, and then you just had to go and snap at him. Great job there Roman, you messed it all up again.’ Roman let out a sigh as he finished that thought.

Janus looked at the floor not wanting to meet Roman’s eyes as he spoke. “Well at least I don’t issue about becoming like Remus,” Roman looked directly at Janus, his eyes widening in surprise. “I’m sorry I..I shouldn’t have said those things I said that about you. I shouldn’t have said those things I said before to you. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry Roman.” At this point Janus was starting to tear buck up again. He stopped speaking as not to sound more pathetic as he thought he looked.

“Hey Janus, It’s ok. It’s going to be.” Roman tried to reassure him as he placed a hand into Janus’ shoulder.

“But it’s not,” Janus said as a tear fell down his face as he pulled away from Roman. “It’s not ok. How can it be? Not after I said all those awful things to you. Or when I was going a bit overboard with the flirting at the trial. I’m s-” before going cut off by Roman.

“If you say one more word and I’m quoting Patton ‘I will physically fight you’.” Janus froze unsure of what to do. “I,” Roman sighed as he collected his thought of what to say to the crying side. “Janus, no matter what I say you are not going to fight me on this or argue about it, ok.”

Janus was very confused by the direction that Roman was going in but agreed to it anyway. “Janus I forgive you.” Hearing this Janus was just about to argue back but Roman stopped him first. “Remember what you agreed to Janus. No arguing.”

“Ok fine but why? Why would you do that? I’ve not given you a reason to trust me never mind forgive me.” Janus questioned.

“Janus the thing is that I still don’t trust you or that you have given me a reason too but that doesn’t mean that I can’t forgive you,” as Roman explained he stared at the wall across from where they are sitting in the corridor but Janus was looking directly at the roman in curiosity at what he was going to say next. “I know that you are wanting a full explanation but I just can’t explain it. It just feels right to forgive you. Sorry that I can’t explain it better than that. I’m also sorry that I laughed at you and you’re name. I was wrong and I still did it. I hope that you can also forgive me for all that I did.” Roman finished speaking all looked directly into Janus’ brown eyes that were swimming with different kinds of emotions.  
“Of course I forgive you, Ro I wish we didn’t need to have all of this to happen for us to get to this point,” Janus replied.

“Yeah, you are right there,” Roman laughed.

This caused Janus to let out a sigh of relief from part of the worry that he was feeling. Which in turn caused him to suddenly realize the tiredness that was feeling and that he needed to yawn. “Someone must be tried then,” Roman joked.

“Haha very funny Roman. You would be too if you just had a panic attack, wouldn’t you?” Janus rebutted at Roman. After thinking for a minute, a small sound escaped from Janus’ lips.

“What is it?” asked Roman wondering what was on Janus’ mind.

“For some reason my body doesn’t want to move from this position on the floor,” Janus answered.

“Do you want me to help you get back to your room?” Roman said unsure of what Janus’ answer would be because on one hand it was to stay sat in the corridor or on the other was Janus having to expert help from another side that wasn’t Remus. From the light coating of pink that was scattered across Janus’ face Roman could tell that it was going to have to be option two.

“Please,” Janus replied looking away in the opposite direction from Roman trying to hide his face.

Standing up slowing as not to lose his balance, Roman walked in front of Janus and held out a hand for Janus to grab on to. Which he gladly expected. Unforantly Roman pulled Janus up a bit too fast which sent Janus flying straight into Roman’s chest. Roman managed to grab him before they could both fall over. This ended which Roman’s arms wrapped around Janus’ back and waist. If someone was to stumble upon them in this current pose they would think that they were randomly dancing in the middle of the corridor. Which caused a light blush to cross there faces for a few seconds.

“We should, em,” Roman said awkwardly, parting but with Roman still helping to hold Jauns up.

“Yeah,” replied Janus to Roman while staring to the side of Roman’s head.

Slowly but surely, Roman and Janus made there way back down the corridor that Janus had chased Roman down an hour or two ago. As they continued, Janus realized that they were going to have to go past the living room. He just had to hope that there was no one in there. It was embarrassing enough for Roman to have to help him. Never mind someone else seeing him.  
Seeing him like that. The only one that could see him and have him not be as embarrassed would be Remus. They have helped each other more times than Janus could count of all of his hands. Aspeacly after Virgil stopped talking to them for a while.

Entering through the doorway that was the living room, Janus saw, unfortunately, it wasn’t empty. Virgil and Patton were cuddled up on the couch watching one for Patton’s many cartoons. This time it was avatar: the last air bender. From looking at the TV Roman could tell that they were about three fourths through book one.

Janus had his head down as they walked across the room to avoid looking at the pair on the couch.

Roman looked over to Patton and Virgil to see what their reactions would be to him scaly getting along with Janus.

If the situation wasn’t as serious as it was Roman would have laughed at Virgil's reaction. With wide eyes and a slacked jaw, Virgil looked back and forth from Roman and Janus to Patton next to him to confirm what he was seeing was real. Patton the other hand looked over to Roman as if to say ‘are you guys ok’ and that ‘do you need any help. Roman gently shook his head to say that they were fine, or that they were going to be anyway.

As the red and yellow pair left the living room all that could be heard from there was “What was all that about” in the sound of Virgil’s voice.

Lucky there wasn’t far left to get to Janus’ room. As they approached, for the first time Roman actually had a close look at what was Janus’ door. A black down with yellow snakes going up and down the door, with a name tag that said “Deceit” on it. “I haven’t had a chance to change it yet,” Janus as he saw where Roman was looking at the door. “Umm, thanks for helping me get back here Roman.”

“Oh, you’re welcome Janus,” Roman replied as he opened the door to help Janus on but upon seeing what was inside Roman froze in surprise. ‘This is definitely not what I had expected’ though Roman. The walls of the room had been painted a light grey. The floor, a bright yellow carpet with a black rug on top as not to overwhelm the room with too much colour. Janus’ bed was pushed back against the top left corner of the room and was piled high with blankets and a few plushes of different animals. The ones that stood out the most to Roman was the red loin and the yellow snake that were right up at the top of the bed next to the pillows. On the other side of the room are several bookshelves filled with books and other things that Janus had collected over the years that he felt important enough to have on display. Next to the door was at first what Roman though to be a fish tank, but there was no water in it. Poking out from a rock was the face of a small corn snake that was staring up at Roman with curiosity written on its face. There was also a TV across from the bed with a collection of different films ranging from documentaries to Disney classics that Roman loved.  
“Well this is different than what I had thought It would be,” Roman said to no one in particular.

“What did you expect it to be like. One of the evil layers that super villains have?” Janus snapped.

“Kinda, yeah but a bit warmer than what they seem to look like,” Roman replied with fondness escaping into his voice.

“Janus just rolled his eyes at Roman’s idea as if to say ‘of course that’s what you thought’, “I’m sorry I snapped at you, you didn’t deserve it.”

“It’s ok. You thought I was going to be horrible about your room. I actually like your room a lot. It definitely suits you now that I know you a little bit better now,” Roman reassured.

“Thanks,” Janus said simply as Roman helped him to his bed. The last of Janus’ energy wasn’t going to last long.

“Are you going to be ok for the night?” Roman asked standing awkwardly unsure of what to now do with his hands now that he has set Janus down on his bed.

“I, um,” Janus paused to think of a way to put it into words of what he was feeling. Looking down Janus mumbled something under his breath, too embarrassed to meet Roman’s eyes as he spoke.

“What was that Janus? I couldn’t hear you when you talk like that,” Roman said trying to pull the word out from Janus.

It was only slightly louder voice that Janus next spoke in, “could you please stay?”

This was just loud enough for Roman to understand what he was saying. “Janus don’t worry about it. Do you want to know something?” Roman questioned.

“What is it?” Janus answered trying to suppress a yawn. It didn’t work. This to Roman was very cute.

“I kinda don’t want to be as well,” Roman said. As he waited for Janus’ reaction Roman also yawned. ‘I guess the right thing that says that yawns are contagious from people that you like are true’.

“Thanks. I’m sorry. I get clingy after having one of those.” Janus said supposed that Roman would feel the same way.

“It’s fine Janus. More than fine really. If it’s ok, can I go put on a film?” Roman asked looking back at Janus.

“Sure. You can pick which one you want to. I like all of the ones that are there,” Ater Janus finished speaking he shuffled over to the other side of the bed to make room for Roman to get in. Janus was secretly hoping that Roman would be ok if he tried to cuddle him.

With a smile on Roman’s lip, he walked over to the TV and DVD player to pick which one that he was going to choose. Scanning his eyes across the boxes of the films, one almost immediately stood out to him. “I didn’t know that you liked frozen?” Roman asked smiling back at the half-snake side who had in the time that Roaman had been picking, had wrapped himself in many of the blankets that had been on the bed.

“There is a lot of things that you don’t know about me,” Janus answered trying to act all ominous but Roman just let out a small giggle at Janus’ behavior.

After putting on the film and pressing play, Roman walked back over to the bed and climbed in. this caused Janus to wrap his arms around Roman and placed his head on the creative side’s chest. “Umm, is this ok,” Janus asked unsure if it was alright to do so.

“This is perfect, Janus. It’s scaly better than perfect.” Roman to said to reassure him. With that the pair of sides settled down to watch the film.

Janus was the first to fall asleep. Roman could tell by Janus’ breathing evening out. “I hope that we don’t have to fight for us to end up cuddling. I wish that we could do this anytime we wanted to.” Roman said as he ran his fingers through Janus’ soft hair. And soon Roman was lulled to sleep by the gentle snores that came from the snake side.


End file.
